leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Psychofreak2/Jie
Jie ||ms = 345 |rangetype = melee |as_base = 0.645 |as_lvl = 1.75 |dam_base = 56 |dam_lvl = 2.5 |arm_base = 26 |arm_lvl = 3 |mr_base = 32 |mr_lvl = 1 |hp_base = 549 |hp_lvl = 89 |hp5_base = 7 |hp5_lvl = .82}} Jie utilizes a combo sequence ability system where his abilities change after an ability cast. For example, using an ability ex.Crushing Strike(Q) will change abilities into 2nd tier abilities: Tiger Palm(Q), Tumbling Crane Kick(W) and Snake Jab(E). Furthermore, using a 2nd tier ability will change abilities into 3rd tier abilities: Pouncing Leopard Strike(Q), Nimbus Somersault(W) and Earth Stomp(E). =Abilities= } |cooldown= } |static= } |customlabel= Recharge Time |custominfo= 12 seconds |cost= } |costtype= } |description= A basic attack after an ability within 1.75 seconds resets the cooldowns of all non-ultimate abilities and increase Jie's physical damage reduction by 2% for 3 seconds on hit. Has 2 stacks. Basic attacks reduce the stack acquiring time by 1 second. All of his non-ultimate abilities share cooldown and reset autoattack timer. }}}} } |cooldown=6 seconds |static= } |cost=No Cost |costtype= } |description= (Active):Next basic attack within 3 seconds deals bonus physical damage and reduces enemy armor. |leveling= |20|35|50|65|80}} }} } |cost=No Cost |costtype= } |description= (Active): (Acquired up to 3 seconds after using a basic ability) Crushing Strike that sends out a linear energy wave that deals magic damage to units hit. |leveling= |60|90|120|150|180}} }} } |cooldown=6 seconds |static= } |cost=No Cost |costtype= } |description= (Acquired up to 3 seconds after using a 2nd tier ability) Crushing Strike that has a bonus 200 range, causes Jie dash to his target and deals additional physical damage based on the target's missing health. |leveling= of target's missing health}}|}} }} } |cooldown=6 seconds |static= } |cost=No Cost |costtype= } |description= Next basic attack within 3 seconds deals bonus physical damage and increases Jie's Movement Speed. |leveling= }} } |cooldown=6 seconds |static= } |cost=No Cost |costtype= } |description= (Acquired up to 3 seconds after using a basic ability)Swift Strike that knocks the enemy airbourne and amplifies Jie's damage on that unit while it is airbourne. |leveling= }} } |cost=No Cost |costtype= } |description= (Active): (Acquired up to 3 seconds after using a 2nd tier ability)Swift Strike that knocks the target 300 units back and then causes Jie to jump to a target location within a 60 degree cone backward. |leveling= }}}} } |cooldown=6 seconds |static= } |cost=No Cost |costtype= } |description= (Active):Next basic attack within 3 seconds deals bonus physical damage and slows enemy movement speed and attack speed. |leveling= |30|45|60|75|90}} }} } |cooldown=6 seconds |static= } |cost=No Cost |costtype= } |description='(Active)': (Acquired up to 3 seconds after using a basic ability)Heavy strike that deals bonus magic damage and further slows the enemy rapidly decaying to the normal Heavy strike slow. |leveling= |20|40|60|80|100}} }} } |cost=No Cost |costtype= } |description= (Active): (Acquired up to 3 seconds after using a 2nd tier ability)Heavy Strike that deals AoE damage shakes the earth in the area grounding enemies and increasing the slow based on their armor and magic resistance. |leveling= |3|5|7|9|11% for 2 seconds}} }}}} } |cost=No Cost |costtype= } |description= Invisibly dashes through an enemy putting him directly behind the enemy dealing magic damage. Can be again 2 times before cooldown within 8 seconds. If the dash is interrupted he is immediately revealed. |leveling= |description2= Upon maxing Nimble Shadow, it can be upgraded. |description3= Persistent Shadow: The invisibilty persists for 1 second after the dash. |description4= Dragon Scale: Increases Armor and Magic resist by 30 for 2 seconds after casting Nimble Shadow. |description5='Life Tap': For 3 seconds after casting Nimble Shadow, basic attacks heal Jie for 2% of his max health. }}}} =Lore= At the age of five Jie was sent to an Ionian temple and was subjected to severe training to hone both mind, soul and body. He was the greatest among the disciples and he held potential far greater than his masters, a potential he was well aware of. With great discipline and skill he was able to master the sacred arts taught to him but with the same great discipline and skill, he was able to hide his most self-centered desires even from his masters. At the time Jie was to be taught the most powerful sacred art (a ceremony to mark the start of him being master), swift creatures of shadows attacked the temple and attacked Jie's masters. With dying breath, one of his teachers gave Jie his last instruction. The master ordered Jie to wash away the blood spilled inside the whole temple and burn the bodies at the temple's pyre. Jie did what is asked but not with grief or with sadness but with anger and disappointment. For years he has trained, for years he aspired to have the title "Master", for years he looked down with slight disgust on his fellow disciples and even to his masters but when the moment of gaining proof of his greatness most neared, it was taken away...who are these creatures of shadows that took it from him? who are these who stopped him from ascending above others?! Now, forever titled a disciple, he sets out to murder those who attacked the temple and find out the secret of the techniques that killed his masters. Category:Custom champions